Sa façon de m'embrasser
by Sophy Jackman
Summary: OS. Une petite conversation entre filles oblige Hermione à révéler une information importante sur sa relation avec Ron, information qui ne va pas cesser de torturer Lavande et Parvati ! RWHG


Me voici de retour avec un petit one-shot avant mon départ en vacances au bord de la mer ! C'est pour vous faire patienter en attendant ma nouvelle fic dont le premier chapitre paraîtra à la rentrée. Enjoy !

_

* * *

Sa façon de m'embrasser_

"Et après, il a comme qui dirait... enfoncé sa langue !"

Parvati éclata de rire en se roulant sur son lit. "Lavande ! Il n'a pas fait ça !"

"Si !"

"Et ensuite ?"

"Tu ne voudrais pas le savoir..." Les filles de Griffondor de sixième année discutaient des différentes manières d'embrasser, et Lavande venait juste de les régaler avec la description du baiser de Seamus Finnigan, détails croustillants en prime. Elle se tourna vers le seul lit d'où ne provenaient pas des rires scandalisés, et chantonna, "A ton tour, Hermione !"

Hermione leva la tête de ses devoirs et la regarda d'un air absent. "Mon tour pour quoi ?"

"Pour te mettre à table", annonça Parvati. "Allez, dis... comment sont les baisers de ton grand rouquin ?"

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Hermione s'insurgea. "Je ne vous le dirai pas", dit-elle, "c'est privé !"

"Oh, vraiment ! Tu étais pourtant en train de nous écouter !"

"Non !"

"Ta plume n'a pas bougé une _seule _fois pendant toute la description."

"Il est tard ; nous n'avons pas le temps."

Des cris retentirent dans tout le dortoir.

"Oh, allez !"

"Tu peux certainement nous donner un petit aperçu ? Juste un ?"

"Tu sors avec Ron Weasley depuis un an, et tu n'as jamais rien partagé !"

"Ne nous cache plus rien !"

"Nous sommes curieuses et nous voulons savoir !"

Hermione s'assit, mettant de côté avec précaution son parchemin. "Très bien", dit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. "Je ne dirai qu'une chose."

Elle ne le dit pas sur le champ ; à la place, elle se glissa sous sa couverture mais ne la remonta pas.

"Allez", cria quelqu'un. "Arrête d'en faire tout un plat !"

Hermione lissa la couverture sur ses genoux. "Il embrasse", dit-elle, "comme il rit." Elle leur dédia un petit sourire mystérieux par-dessus son épaule et se coucha. "Bonne nuit."

--------------------

Le reste de la semaine, des yeux perplexes suivirent Hermione dans toute l'école, et ils la fixaient avec une attention toute particulière quand elle était avec Ron Weasley. Embrasse comme il rit ? se demandaient les propriétaires de ses yeux. De quoi est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien parler ?

"Elle veut seulement nous rendre folles", dit Lavande à Parvati, s'affalant sur sa chaise en Histoire de la magie. "Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de quoi elle parle. Elle a tout inventé."

Lavande était vexée parce que la révélation d'Hermione (elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'elle soit si dramatique ou si mystérieuse) avait totalement éclipsé la sienne. Qui s'intéressait au fait que Seamus l'ait embrassé avec la langue ? Tout le monde voulait savoir comment Ron Weasley pouvait embrasser comme il riait.

Parvati, la traîtresse, semblait songeuse. "Angelina Johnson m'a dit l'année dernière que Fred Weasley embrassait fantastiquement bien."

"Est-ce qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'un rire ?"

"Non."

"Nous y voilà. Hermione a inventé ça de toutes pièces."

C'était le débat le plus enragé depuis le problème de "qui fera sa demande à qui" pour le bal de Noël en quatrième année. Quelqu'un alla jusqu'à poser la question à Harry Potter.

"Comment est-ce que _je _le saurais ?" dit l'attrapeur des Griffondors, paraissant complétement consterné. "On ne parle de ça entre nous !"

Ginny Weasley, quand elle en entendit parler (le débat s'était propagé de haut en bas de la tour Griffondor) dit, "Ne _me _demandez rien. C'est dégoûtant. C'est mon _frère _! Beurk !"

Elles étaient tellement occupées à se disputer à ce sujet pendant le cours d'Herbologie le vendredi après-midi que le professeur Chourave les fit toutes rester après pour les réprimander. Hermione Granger fut la seule fille chez les Griffondors à partir à l'heure, main dans la main avec Ron Weasley.

Ayant obtenu une retenue, elles s'en allèrent quelques minutes plus tard, et avec à leur tête Lavande et Parvati, elles retournèrent jusqu'au château en se traînant, discutant toujours.

Soudain, Parvati s'arrêta brusquement, et Lavande (qui avait bruyamment déclaré qu'Hermione avait fait apparaître toute cette histoire avec de la poussière de fées) la percuta. Il y eut un petit effet domino quand les autres filles s'arrêtèrent.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Retournons au château ; j'ai faim !"

"_Regardez_", dit Parvati doucement.

Devant, dans l'ombre des arbres, se tenait un couple de Griffondors. Leurs cheveux (orange vif et marron broussailleux) montraient de quel couple il s'agissait, et ce qu'ils faisaient était assez évident.

Alors qu'elles observaient, bouche bée, il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour la faire tourner quelques tours avant de la reposer et de pencher la tête.

"Comme... comme il _rit_..."

Il l'embrassait comme si c'était le plus grand plaisir qu'il ait eu dans sa vie, et ça incluait le Quidditch (encore que, comme une Lavande maussade le dit plus tard, Ron est un Weasley donc on ne pouvait pas se prononcer sur ce point). Il l'embrassait avec tant de passion qu'il semblait qu'il pourrait continuer éternellement, avec seulement quelques pauses pour se nourrir. Il l'embrassait comme s'il était submergé par un trop-plein de joie, ce genre de moment fou et spontané où tu dois faire quelque chose sinon tu exploses -- où tu dois danser ou crier ou chanter à tue-tête, juste parce que tu en as envie.

En somme, il embrassait comme il riait

Totalement démontées, les filles de Griffondor retournèrent vers la tour. La pire chose à propos de ça (toutes les filles célibataires et beaucoup de celles qui ne l'étaient pas s'en plaignaient) était qu'Hermione était avec Ron depuis un an, et qu'elle n'était pas prête de le laisser partir.

D'ailleurs, quelques-unes des filles les plus perspicaces réalisèrent que lui non plus ne la laisserait pas s'en aller.

--------------------

"Tu as planifié ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Planifié quoi ? Je ne sais pas de _quoi _tu parles."

"Oh que _si _! Pourquoi autrement est-ce que tu m'aurais entraîné et embrassé comme ça dans cet endroit découvert, alors que d'habitude tu me fais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois sûre qu'il n'y ait personne dans les parages ?"

"Si tu veux _vraiment _le savoir, elles m'ont posé quelques questions extrêmement impertinentes la nuit dernière, et j'ai voulu les remettre à leur place."

"Humm. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça a quelque chose à voir avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, bien sûr que non."

Petit rire de la part de Ron. "Allez, viens là."

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ne serait pas de refus !  



End file.
